My Forever
by gypsysue
Summary: Enter for Slash/BackSlash contest. Jacob found the love of his life,what happens when fate changes the circumstances. Emmett/Jacob. Slash Rated M for good reason. OOC.


**_SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST_**

**Story Name: My Forever**

**  
Pen name: gypsysue**

**Pairing: Emmett/Jacob**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight, I just mess with the characters.**

**  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****http ://www (dot) fanfiction (dot )net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

EMPOV

I ran through the forest, my heart pounding in my chest as the manic laughter floated around me. My life was going to end tonight, that much was clear as my legs pumped harder and harder in an attempt to escape. As I ran, the thoughts of how I got here replayed themselves.

"What's a nice boy like you doing out here all alone at this time of night?" His voice startled me out of my internal cursing. I really should have let Jake drive me. _Damn me and my independent streak!_ Right now I would really love nothing more than to be in bed with my lover, curled up on his chest while his fingers danced through my hair.

"My car broke down just back there on my way home," I replied, my mind still on the images of Jake and I curled up together. After two years, it still felt so fresh and new; I loved him so damn much.

"Would you like some company?" His voice once again brought me out of my Jake haze, and I turned my head to see _him_ for the first time. His red eyes stared back at me and one word ran through my mind: _vampire_. A terrified shudder ran through my system as the longing for my wolf man coursed through me. Jacob.

"N-no." Clearing my throat to try and stop my stammering, I started speaking again. "No, thanks. I'm fine. The reservation isn't that far and, as you can see, I'm big enough to take care of myself." I knew it would do no good, but I had to try anything I could to get away. I knew from Jake how dangerous they were, with the exception of the Cullen's.

"Well, yes, you are quiet large, but I don't think that is really going to help you right now." He sneered at me, and the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. I landed with a thud on the forest floor with him leaning over me.

"My name is James. I have been watching you for days, waiting for my moment to get you alone. Your lover..." His nose crinkled in disgust as he flashed his teeth at me, causing me to scurry backwards to try to put distance between us. "...took someone very important from me."

"What do you want from me?" My voice shook with fear as he stood to his full height over me.

"I want you to run, of course; I do love to play with my food." With that I was up and running, thoughts of Jacob playing through my head.

My body was pinned to the forest floor and flipped over before my mind even registered I was down, and James stood over me, cocky grin in place. "Now that I have you, what in the world should I do with you?" His voice was laced with desire and menace, causing an unpleasant shiver to rock through my system.

"Whatever you're going to do, make it quick." My voice shook slightly at the end, my false bravado slipping.

"I never do anything quick, boy." As if to emphasis his point, he ran his hand down my side, his sharp nails digging into my flesh and ripping it open. A feral scream left my throat as the pain coursed through me. Before the pain from his nails could even begin to lessen, a loud crack filled the air as his foot came down on my leg, causing it to snap. Loud sobs left me, and my hands pushed into his chest trying to fruitlessly push him off of me. He spent the next five minutes snapping limbs and throwing me around like I was a rag doll. Finally, when it felt as if all my bones were broken and the only thing left to do was die, he leaned in and bit me. Another scream left me and filled the air as a pain, unlike anything I had ever felt before, took me over. A howl echoed off the trees, and before I could even register what was happening, five wolves were surrounding me, growling and baring their teeth at James. A keeling sound pierced the air, and a foul smell filled my nose. More howling followed, and then I felt a large paw cover my chest as blackness took me over.

I faintly recognized being lifted into the arms of someone warm and soft. Pain filled my senses, and my whole body felt like it was on fire. What's h-happening to me? Please make it stop." I was begging and I knew it, but the pain was too much to take. I was broken and bleeding and I had been bitten by a vampire. Every part of me burned, and I just wanted to die.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you get the help you need." A soft voice filled my ears, and I turned my head to look into the eyes of the person carrying me. He was beautiful and his eyes were shining with concern as he stared back at me. He was my saviour. My Jacob.

"P-p-please, d-don't leave me," I choked out, and a warm smile flittered across his face.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't ever leave you."

"Jake..." My breathing picked up harshly as more pain shot through me, and I screamed out.

"It's okay, Emmy, you're safe now. I'm taking you to see Dr Cullen; he will know what to do." To say I was freaked out was an understatement. The burning continued, and I lost all power of speech at that point. The only sounds leaving me were my screams. The only comfort I had in the whole nightmare was my love, and, as the fire continued to burn through my body, I let my mind drift through my memories of him.

_Sitting on La Push beach, my mind was consumed with thoughts of where my life was headed. I was eighteen years old, had just graduated high school and had no idea what to do with my life. College was out; my parents died when I was sixteen, and my uncle Charlie didn't have the money for my schooling. Bella didn't have to worry about that since she was now married to Edward Cullen and was about to become a vampire. I still didn't understand her choice, but it was her choice. The only good part about moving to Forks, Washington was meeting Jacob Black; he was Bella's best friend, and I was totally hooked on him. I never had the courage to tell him, though; I figured he was too in love with Bella to even look at me. Besides, he wasn't gay._

_The Cullen's had offered to pay for my college education. Rose had a soft spot for me since I reminded her of a small child she knew when she was human. She said it was the dimples. I became quite close with everyone in the family. Vegetarian vampires. I chuckled softly to myself remembering what they called themselves. _

_"What's so funny?" The voice of an angel startled me. Jacob. I hadn't heard him approach._

_"I was just remembering the Cullen's telling me about being vegetarians." I chuckled again, and Jake joined in, taking a seat next to me on the sand._

_"It is rather amusing, isn't it?" I nodded and, without thinking, leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder. Jake tensed up and turned to look at me, surprise etched on his face. I quickly lifted my head and flushed._

_"Sorry, Jake, I wasn't thinking. I didn't..." He cut me off._

_"It's fine, I don't mind really. I just wasn't...I didn't..." He stopped to take a deep breath before he continued. "I, um, do you have feelings for me, Em?" I was startled by this, and could feel my blush deepening. I couldn't answer him, my voice was lost to me, so I just nodded and looked away. I felt Jake's warm hand on my face; his fingers under my chin, pulling me around to face him. He leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving mine. My breathing hitched as he closed the gap, and his warm lips met mine._

Pain pulled me out of my thoughts, and screams left me as my body convulsed. How long has this been going on? Time meant nothing. My body was on fire, and all I could feel was the burn and the need for it to end.

I vaguely realized I was lying on a bed. Voices filled the room, and I could smell Jacob. I could feel him in the room, but he wasn't touching me and that made me nervous. I knew what was happening to me, what I was becoming, and that thought terrified me. How could my wolf still love me once I became the enemy.

I found the strength to voice my fears.

"Jake," My voice was shaky and rough, but I continued on. "Jake, please, just kill me. You can't love me anymore. I'm changing, becoming the enemy. Please, Jake, I won't live without you." I was pleading with him, the begging in my voice clear. It was true. I didn't want to live like this, being the enemy of my love.

"I won't kill you, baby, and I won't leave you. We will make this work, I promise. I love you, Em." I felt the smile form on my lips.

"I love you too, wolf man." He chuckled at his nickname, but the sadness was evident in it. I felt his lips brush mine, causing the fire to intensify, and I realized exactly why he wasn't touching me; he was fire, and I was burning.

Jake's POV

The sight of my lover lying on the forest floor broken and bleeding ripped my heart open. I knew I should have gone with him on his trip to Port Angeles, but no, he wanted to go alone and I stupidly let him. I knew there was a nomad leech in the area, and I recognized the scent of him. He was the mate of the red headed bloodsucker we caught a few months back. There had been three of them altogether, and we'd managed to wipe out two.

Rage coiled through me as I charged at the third vamp, tearing his head from his body. While Sam, Embry, Paul and Seth burnt the pieces, I went to Em and laid my paw over his chest, leaning down and nuzzling my snout into his neck. The smell of venom hit my senses immediately, and I phased back to human, tears falling down my face.

"Sam, I have to get him to Carlisle now, he's been bitten." The others had phased back and were looking at me, mouths hanging open.

"You have to kill him before he turns, Jake." A feral growl left me as I took a protective stance in front of Em, snarling at Paul.

"Paul, he could no more kill Em than you could hurt Rachel," Sam barked at him, disgust written on his features at Paul's outburst. Paul hung his head in shame, the realization of what he said dawning on him. Killing your imprint is not something any of us could do. Em would change, and I would still love him, there was nothing to be done. I had lived without him for long enough when I realized I had imprinted on him. I'd known Em for a year before I turned, the change making me withdraw from everyone around me for a period of time. When I saw Em again for the first time after my change, it was like the planets aligned and nothing else in the world mattered but the man standing before me. I immediately knew what happened, I'd imprinted. I knew Em was mine, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him, at least not until the day at the beach when he innocently laid his head on my shoulder. That was the happiest day of my life, and every day after had been a blessing. Now, the love of my life was becoming something I hunted, something I killed. As the pain ripped through my chest at the thought that he might not make it through the change, I scooped him up and ran him to the Cullen's.

I crashed through the Cullen's door, yelling for Carlisle as Emmett screamed in pain. His body was convulsing and his breathing was laboured. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's appeared before me, concern filling their faces.

"What the hell happen to him, Jake?" Rose was livid, she adored Emmett.

"He was attacked in the forest by James, and he's been bitten. Please, Carlisle, do something." My voice was pleading, desperation dripping from me as I held my love close to me.

"Jacob, give him to me." Edward appeared next to me, reaching out for him. A feral snarl left me as I stepped back from him, guarding my life from him.

"Jake, I won't hurt him, but you are right now, your body heat is making the burn worse. It's too much for him to take. Please, Jake, give him to me so I can get him upstairs." Bella appeared behind me, placing a cold hand on my shoulder, reminding me of the differences between us. Edward's cool hands would help him, but letting Edward... my thought was cut off by Bella.

"Let me take him for you, Jake." As I handed him over to Bella, a whimper left Emmett. His hand reached out for me, and my heart broke. He needed me, but I would only cause him more pain. I cursed my body heat as I followed behind Bella.

For two days he burned with nothing but whimpers and screams coming from him, but occasionally, my name would slip from his beautiful lips. As much as I wanted to leave, to escape the pain, I couldn't for the life of me be away from Emmett as he suffered. My mind tried to block out the sounds of his screams, and my mind drifted back to the first time we'd made love.

_It had been six glorious months since Emmett and I had kissed for the first time on the beach, and as much as the wolf howled in me to lay claim to my mate completely, we decided that it would be best to take it slow. We experimented a lot. What began as kissing eventually led to light touching, and before long, our hands were running over each other's bodies, exploring new territory. The first time he took me in his mouth - his tongue running along my shaft, his mouth enveloping me - I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. When I returned the favour, the sounds he emitted caused my heart to leap in my chest. _

_As we laid in bed, naked and curled up in each other like we did every night, our kissing escalated as it usually did, but that night felt different. I ran my fingers through his silky, short hair, and pulled back to look into his beautiful blue eyes, seeing his lustful gaze echoed in my own brown eyes. His hands explored my body, taking in every part of me he could reach, and his lips attached to my neck, causing a loud moan to erupt from me. I kissed down his beautiful chest, taking a nipple into my mouth, switching between gentle nipping and sucking to licking and opened mouth kisses. His moans matched mine as I continued my ministrations on him, my hardened length rocking gently against his thigh._

_"I need you so much, Jake. I'm ready, please." My heart swelled, as I leaned in to capture his lips with mine, pulling him closer. _

_"Of course, baby, anything for you." I returned to his mouth, kissing him thoroughly before pulling back and reaching for the drawer. His hand flashed out to stop me, and a look of confusion crossed my face._

_"No need, babe." A wicked smirk appeared on his face as his hand reached under his pillow, pulling out lube and a condom from beneath it. The shock on my face was quickly replaced with a smirk of my own._

_"You planned this?" It wasn't a question, and he knew it. He winked at me and nodded. A sexy smile lit up his face, and his eyes were full of playfulness and lust. An excited shiver ran through me, causing him to chuckle as he drew me closer to him._

_"I want you inside me Jake. I want you to be my first and my only. I love you." We'd talked about this on many occasions since both of us were virgins. The wolf side of me, being from Alpha stock, was dominate, so I always knew I would be top, but Emmett was all man himself, making me unsure if he could really give himself over to me. After many nights of discussion, we were left with one conclusion; when the time was right we would know and it would all fall into place._

_"Are you sure, baby?" My tone was soft and sincere, but the Alpha timbre could be heard in it strongly; my wolf yearned for this. He nodded as he moved onto his back, pulling me with him. Taking the lube from his hand, I moved down his body, taking his length into my mouth as I added the lube to my fingers and gently prodded his entrance. He winced slightly as one finger pushed through, causing me to increase the pressure of my mouth on him. Before too long, he was rocking himself onto me, moaning as the pleasure washed through him. I added another finger, scissoring him gently, and he tensed slightly, but soon relaxed as my fingers curved to find his bundle of nerves, sending him into a frenzy._

_"Fuck, babe, what the hell is that?" He moaned out._

_"The man's G Spot, babe, enjoy." I chuckled, but he was too far gone to care about my little joke, and rocked himself harder onto my fingers. I took the opportunity to slip in a third finger, and pumped in and out of him rhythmically. The sounds emanating from him caused my dick to twitch._

_He whimpered at the loss when I removed him from my mouth, withdrew my fingers and prepared myself to take him._

_After rolling the condom over my cock and coating it generously in lube, I moved up him and placed my lips against his, whispering, "Ready, baby?" Again he nodded and smiled around my lips, pushing his into mine with more force than before, driving his tongue into my mouth. Love, passion, and want were all evident in his kiss. Reaching down between us, I pulled his legs up and he wrapped them around my waist, leaving himself open for me. I grabbed hold of my length and placed it at his entrance, my eyes never leaving his as I gently pushed in. My tip breached his tight hole, causing us both to whimper, but for totally different reasons. Pain was evident on his face, and I was sure mine showed the strain it took to hold still. Em breathed out a gust before shifting his hips slightly, telling me to continue. I eased in slowly, moving forward slightly before pulling back, repeating the movement over and over until I was buried to the hilt inside my love. My breathing was frantic, and it took all of my control to hold steady, letting Em get accustomed to my size. After what felt like an eternity, he moved his hips slightly, as if testing, and a small moan left him as he shifted again. _

_"Ready, babe?" I asked again, my voice rough and harsh from the strain of holding still._

_"Please." He whimpered, and I pulled out slowly and pushed back in. His face showed signs of slight discomfort, but no pain, so I reached down and grabbed his erection in my hand and pumped him in time with my thrusts. Shifting slightly to change my angle, I searched out his prostate, knowing exactly when I found it._

_"Fuck, more please. Harder, babe, I need more." I was more than happy to oblige, and I picked up my pace, hitting his spot dead on every time. My hand sped up as I pumped his member faster and bucked into him; grunting and moaning filled the room._

_"So close, baby, please." He screamed as I plunged into him with abandon, and my breathing began to shallow as my stomach tingled and my balls started to tighten._

_"I'm coming." I panted as I felt my release force its way out of me. My body shook as tremors rocked through me, and my vision blurred as I felt his semen hit my hand. I collapsed onto him and his arm reached around me automatically, pulling me closer to him, both of us panting, covered in sweat and cum._

A hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts, causing my body to jerk, knocking the chair to the floor. I stood and crouched slightly in front of Em. Alice moved back and held both her hands up in front of her as my mind caught up with my body's response, and I relaxed, sighing. "Sorry, Alice, you just startled me is all." She let out a half hearted laugh as she moved closer to me, her hand reaching out to touch my shoulder again.

"Sorry about that, Jacob, I did call your name a few times but you were so deep in thought that you didn't hear me. I just came to let you know that it's almost time for him to wake up."

"How much longer, Alice?"

"I don't know, Jake. You know I'm blind with you around." She hung her head, shaking it slightly before continuing. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated I can't give you the answers you need."

"It's okay, Alice, I understand." I breathed out harshly, scrubbing my hands over my face in defeat. There was nothing to do but wait.

"If it's any consolation, I still can't see him properly, his future I mean, so that has to mean something, right? That you two can work this out?" Her question took me off guard, did they actually think I could give him up. I felt the anger build in me as my hands clenched tightly to my side trying to reign myself in. It wouldn't do to phase in a house full of vampires.

"Alice," I spat through clenched teeth. "I would never leave him. I couldn't, and for you to think..." She cut me off quickly.

"No, Jake, I know you are bound to him completely, I meant him." Her voice dropped as she tried to explain herself. "He will be different; we are never sure how the change will affect anyone, whether he will remember you at all, or if he will still..." She stopped, her eyes reaching mine, a look of sadness crossing her features. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Bella still felt the same for Edward after her change, and she remembered everything. How could Em forget me, our love, or the last two years of his life with me?

"I don't understand, Alice, Bella remembered."

"Bella was changed in a loving environment, and of her own free will, Jake. Emmett was savagely attacked and brutalized. He was never meant to be changed. Only you interfering with James' kill saved him. We don't know how that trauma will affect him. I don't remember anything about my past, only the bits and pieces James let slip to Bella when he attacked her. It's different for all of us." She stopped, her eyes widening as she looked at me. I felt the warm salty wetness hit my face and realized I was crying. The thought of Em not remembering or wanting to be with me was too much to take. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't. My inner wolf growled in defiance; it was not an option for him at all.

Edward made his way into the room, leaning against the door frame. "Jake, try talking to him. By the sound of his heart, he has about an hour to go before the transformation is complete. I spoke to Bella throughout her change, telling her over and over what we were to each other, and my memories of our time together. After she awoke, she told me that my voice soothed her, held her memories in place. It was the only thing that kept her sane during her burning." He smiled slightly at me and nodded his head over to Em.

"Thanks, Edward." I picked my chair up off the floor and righted it, taking my place by Em's side and leaning in close to whisper in his ear. Replaying our first meeting, when he moved to live with Bella and Charlie after his parents died. I talked about our first kiss on the beach, the first time we expressed our love for each other, and the first time we made love. I saw a small smile flitter across his features before his face once again became a mask of pain. That gave me hope as I continued on with all the things we had shared together. I told him everything from working together at the garage we opened, to buying a house together; the way we joked with each other constantly, and how laughing was a big part of our lives. I told him about the pack and about the Cullen's, reminding him of all the stuff he already knew, trying to make sure he locked it into his mind. I spoke of how Billy was like a second father to him and about how much they had in common. How accepting everyone had been of us and our relationship. I told him how my need to protect him and keep him safe was the only thing that ever caused the slightest friction between us.

He hated that I felt the need to _smother him _as he called it. He always argued that he was big enough to take care of himself and he didn't need his wolf man to watch his every move. The argument would never last long, and it would always end with us making love. Sometimes I swear he started the arguments just to get some, and though he would never admit to it out loud, his smirk always gave him away. Finally, I told him how much I loved him and how sorry I was that I wasn't fast enough to save him from James. The mention of his name caused Emmett to visibly flinch, and I reached down without thinking, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it to reassure him. That was when I noticed his temperature; his hands were freezing cold. I listened closely and heard his heart stutter once, twice, and then stop all together. His hand tightened around mine for an instant before he released it and sat up.

Looking around the room his eyes fell on me, and he smiled brightly for a moment before his face fell. In the next second, he was off the bed and out the window, the Cullen's hot on his trail. My head dropped into my hands as a howl of aggravation left my throat. Raising my head, I screamed out to the night. "Emmett, I love you, baby." I sat in place, losing all track of time. By the time I raised my head, the sun was up.

Slowly, I lifted my form from the chair and made my way down the stairs, my head hanging low in defeat. Tears fell down my face, and I was muttering to myself. "I lost him, how can I lose him, God, Emmy, I love you so much, please come back to me. Please, baby, I can't survive without you. Oh, God, I just can't. What can I do?" I was pulled out of my depressing ramblings by a throaty chuckle.

"I love you too, baby. Always and forever, remember?" My head snapped up at the sound of his voice; it was different, yet the same. I could still hear my Emmy beneath the bell like tones that were now prominent in his speech. My inner wolf cheered and howled as I ran into his arms, holding him close to me.

"Baby, I thought... I just…" I choked out. I couldn't form a full sentence as relief ran through me. He remembered and he loved me still. Before I knew what hit me, I was thrown to the other side of the room. Jasper, Carlisle and Edward held Emmett in restraint as he hung his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I just… So much, I wanted… Oh, God." He sank into the Cullen men who held him as a sob left him. Standing, I shook my head as it all started to make sense. Em was a newborn vampire, and I was, for all intents and purposes, a human- the blood pumping through my veins a constant reminder of that. He wanted to feed on me; he lusted for my blood. I didn't even realize that would be an issue since I smell just as bad to them as they do to me. That's when it all hit me; Em doesn't smell sickly sweet like the rest of them, he smells wonderful.

"Oh," was all I said as the realization sunk in completely. "It's okay, Em, I understand, you smell good to me too." His head snapped up at that, and I waggled my eyebrows at him, causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry, baby, we will figure this out, we just have to get your blood lust under control." Edward chuckled then, causing a frown to take its place on my face.

"It's not your blood he wanted, Jake; although that is a part of it, it's not the dominate part." My brows furrowed together as I tried to figure out what that meant.

"What do you mean, _not his blood lust__? _That's all newborn vamps think about for the first year, right? Blood, blood, and more blood, or do I smell bad?" Edward chuckled again as Em whimpered softly after inhaling deeply.

"No, you stink, dog, just not to him. He is having a hard time controlling his carnal needs, and since you seemed to be more _dominant _in your relationship when he was human, he is in conflict with his inner beast." I'm sure I flushed. As much as I was grateful for all their help, there is no way I wanted to discuss that.

"I really don't want to hear about it either." Edward replied, but his smirk told me exactly how much he was enjoying my discomfort. I was completely baffled about how we were going to deal with that. I mean, my wolf was not a passive creature, but I was also designed to be exactly what my imprint needed me to be. Did Em need me to be under his control? After two years together, and me always being on top...

"Okay, Jake, can you stop your thoughts right there? It's entirely too much information, and I've had enough dealing with _his _thoughts, I can't deal with yours too." Edward sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry." I mumbled with my head down. I turned to face Emmett, a small smile gracing my features. He looked even better than before, and I felt my body react. My inner wolf growled with the need to reconnect to my mate as my body took an automatic step forward, my eyes locking with his. He sighed softly at my closeness and struggled slightly against Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward.

"Don't worry, babe, we will figure this out, we just need time."

Weeks turned into months as we tried to re-establish our connection, Emmett's control was good, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I could claim him once again. His eyes were a golden color now, perfectly matching the rest of the Cullen's; he was fitting in very nicely. Too nicely at times, as his connection with Rose grew stronger by the day. Deep down I knew that it wouldn't be a real issue. We were mates, partners, and lovers. He told me he loved me daily, but I couldn't help the nagging jealousy that sprouted up, and I knew it wouldn't be calmed until we came together again.

Edward took great pleasure in tormenting me about the growing friendship between Em and Rose, stating often that if he had never met me, he was sure they would be a couple. He made the mistake of teasing me in front of Bella one afternoon which cost him a quick smack to the back of the head and no sex for a week. This pleased me to no end, and Edward kept his mouth shut after that.

Most of my time was spent at the Cullen's house. I only left to check on the pack, perform my duties, and sleep. It became routine, and we all fell into an easy pattern; this was my life now, like it or not.

It was around three on a Sunday afternoon when I arrived at the Cullen's for my Emmett time. I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't realize that the house was empty, with the exception of Em, until I crossed the threshold.

Tasting the air, I located Em on the second floor in one of the bedrooms and made my way towards it. When I reached the door, I knocked tentatively, unsure of what it meant. Did the Cullen's not expect me this early. I usually didn't make it here until around five, but things had been relatively quiet on the reservation, so I made the snap decision to come early, forgetting Alice wouldn't be able to see it.

Why would they leave Em alone, though? It didn't make sense to me, there was always someone with him at all times.

I turned the door knob and entered the room to find Em sprawled out on a king size bed, his eyes trained on the door.

"Em?" Cautiously, I approached him. He patted the spot on the bed beside him and scooted up to a sitting position.

"Hey, baby, come join me. I've been waiting for you." I'm sure the confusion was written all over my face as he spoke up again.

"It's okay, I'm under control. I've been doing very well, Jake, as you know, and I wanted us to have some alone time, test the boundaries some. I've missed you so much. I need to feel you again." He sighed heavily and reached his arms out to me. Without another thought in my head, I jumped onto him and he caught me, cradling me to his chest the way I use to do for him. It felt strange being in the reverse position, yet oddly comfortable.

"Is this how it's gonna be from now on, Em? Me being treated like fragile glass, and you being my protector?" You know I'm not sure how well that's gonna go down." His booming laugh echoed around the room as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess we are just gonna have to play it by ear, baby, but from what I can tell, I don't think you will mind too much, letting me claim you for a change." He chuckled in my ear and then whispered quietly, "You know you want me baby, just as badly as I want you." He licked the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine, and a loud moan escaped me.

"God, Em, I've missed this so much. I need you. You have no idea."

"Oh, believe me, I do." He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me to him, his lips connecting to mine. My mouth parted instantly as he roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth, dominating the kiss. This was nothing new; Em always did this in the beginning and then I took over, but this time, as I tried to take control, he growled and pushed me over onto my back. He hovered over my body, and as my wolf growled back at him in a display of dominance, he pulled his lips back and growled at me again. It was forceful and passionate and left little room for argument. My inner wolf melted at the sound, as did I.

It that one moment, everything shifted. I may be the Alpha of my pack, the strongest of my kind, but Em was my Alpha, and I his Beta. Everything about him shouted his power over me, and I was helpless to maintain any sort of control. I whimpered softly in defeat, displaying my passiveness to him and allowing him to take control. He released another growl, this one a pleasant sound that showed me he was pleased with my submission, and nuzzled his nose into my neck, licking up to my ear.

"That's my good puppy." His voice caused me to whimper again as I subconsciously wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He claimed my mouth again, kissing me with desire and passion. It was tender and loving, but I knew it wouldn't last long, his dominance needed to be displayed fully and he would not be satisfied until he had claimed me completely. I was terrified and turned on at the same time. This was not going to be gentle like it was when I took him for the first time. No, this was going to be hard and fast and rough; we were both unnatural creatures, so there was no thought of breaking each other now. He could hurt me, yes, but I would heal, and fast.

Suddenly, I was devoid of clothing; he had stripped us both with supernatural speed, his lips attacking my heated skin. My hands drifted down his ice cold body, taking in the solid form that was now Emmett. His muscles were more defined, his body smooth as silk, but as hard as granite. Everything about him screamed power and control, and my body shivered again at the sheer force that he now was.

It was in that moment that I knew I was ready. I needed to be claimed by him, but I also knew that no matter how determined he was, he would never, ever take me against my will. He needed me to tell him it was okay. As much as he could never hurt me, it finally became clear that, although the need to claim me was strong, and although it would not be making love, he still wouldn't proceed past foreplay until I consented.

I felt his lips wrap themselves around my length, and his fingers traced my entrance, the lube lying next to me on the bed already coating his fingers. It was going to take me some time to get used to this speed of his.

Slowly, he slid one finger into me as his head continued to bob up and down my erection, his eyes never leaving mine as he silently asked if this was okay. I nodded at him and threw my head back as he hit that spot inside me, causing me to call out his name.

I felt him smile around me as he slipped in another finger and started to stretch me, a third soon following. My moans grew louder and louder as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me while his mouth continued to pleasure me.

"Please, I'm ready… Take me, Em, please." I was whimpering, my head thrown back in pleasure. It was all he needed to hear as he released me from his mouth and his fingers slipped out of me. He slid up my body, kissing me passionately before pulling away and working his way down my jaw to my neck, then up to my ear.

He took my earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it slightly before releasing it and whispering huskily into my ear, "Ready, baby?" They were the same two words I used our first time together, and I smiled at the memory and nodded. He placed his cock at my entrance and pushed in with one swift motion, holding steady once he was fully sheathed. I screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and he started to move.

Pain shot through me as he pumped in and out of me hard and fast, but soon it dissipated leaving only pleasure in its wake as every strike hit that special place inside, causing sparks to shoot behind my open eyes.

As I looked into his jet black eyes, colored by lust, he growled and repeated over and over, "Mine" as he thrust harder and faster into me.

"Yours." I moaned out, panting. He sped up, moaning and growling, claiming me completely, and I could feel my orgasm building. It wouldn't be long until I came.

"Em, I'm close, baby, so close." I whimpered. He picked up the pace again and grabbed hold of my erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"I'm yours, baby. Always, Em, I'm..." Words left me as my orgasm hit, sending my hot seed flying over my chest and stomach, coating his hand. A few more thrusts and he was crying out my name, mixed with _mine, forever, _and _I __love you_.

He pulled out of me, and rolled over before jumping up. He was back in the blink of an eye with a warm washcloth, and he gently cleaned me up. He got back into bed and pulled me into his arms, cradling me gently, all roughness gone as he stroked my face lovingly.

"I love you, Jake, always and forever, baby." I sighed and nestled my head deeper into his chest as his hand moved to my hair.

"I love you too, baby, always and forever." He kissed my head and pulled me closer until there was not space between us. His possessive need was gone as his scent remained on me, coating every part of me. It wouldn't be the last time he would take me like that, but I also knew that we would make love too.

He was back where he belonged, and though it wasn't the same as it was before...

My thoughts cut off as something occurred to me that I hadn't taking into consideration before.

"Em?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you realize that you are now immortal, and we will literally be together forever?" I smiled at the thought. Forever held new meaning now; as long as I shifted I would never grow older. He looked at me for a minute, eyebrows furrowed together, and I could see him put the pieces together. His laughter spilled out from him as he pulled me impossibly closer.

"Huh, you're right. I guess something good did come out of all this after all." His smile lit up his face, and he looked lovingly into my eyes. Forever.

He reached over and squeezed my ass, causing me to wince.

"Sorry, baby, guess I was a little rough." He chuckled

"Yeah, well, now you're finished claiming me." I scoffed. "It will be awhile before you can do that again." He growled softly in my ear causing goose bumps to rise all over my body.

"I don't think so, baby. I think I will be taking you again right about now." With that he flipped me again and claimed my mouth while pushing his well lubed, fully erect shaft into me. I cried out softly as he stilled himself, taking hold of my now raging hard-on, and stroking it gently. I sighed softly, and a moan left my lips, causing my hips to buck up. This time he was slow and gentle. It was full of love and compassion and need.

He made love to me four more times that night, and though I was extremely sore at the end of it, I was content, happy and felt complete. This isn't exactly how I imagined my life to turn out, but, no matter the changes, Emmett would always be with me.

I couldn't think of any other way I would want to spend my forever.

* * *

**A/N I want to say a big thanks to my lovely Beta's, Beate73, Dizzygrl28 and Taloolah for all your wonderful work in fixing my shit and catching my mistakes.**

**A thanks to VanPireNZ for giving this a run through and letting me know if it was any good before I finished it off lol.**

**This one is for BeautifulFigment. Hope you enjoy your Em/Jake and the wolf vamp loving. Love ya baby. *muah***


End file.
